


伪父子

by Alcoholallergy



Category: tbgy 水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholallergy/pseuds/Alcoholallergy





	伪父子

3\. 

“唔！！..唔唔！！”  
别误会，这个声音是堂本光一发出的。

 

就在堂本光一震惊石化的时候，男孩突然红了眼，扑向了自己的救命恩人。用胯下尺寸不小的...小小堂本光一蹭着堂本光一的下身。

“诶？！！！”  
堂本光一又发现水下一片红棕色的“暗流”涌动，害怕地缩起四肢，紧靠在浴缸边缘。但男孩不想就此放过他，环抱住光一，翘起自己的臀部，用下身试探性地戳着堂本光一的屁股和会阴。而堂本光一的注意力却在男孩翘起的臀部上。  
那不是暗红色的暗流，那是一根沾了水的狐狸尾巴。

 

这边的男孩不知道面前人的震惊，只专心找寻自己要的那一处入口，当顶到的瞬间，感受到了那处的收缩。

堂本光一终于意识到这只狐狸想要干什么，但已经来不及挣扎，炙热的顶端已经顶进自己的身体，在入口处转圈戳刺，冠状沟的陷入带进来些许热水，润滑了紧绷的肠道。狐狸摇摆晃动着自己的腰肢，不再深入，只浅显地留在入口那段转来转去，可堂本光一觉得自己的身体渐渐发热，小光一也渐渐兴奋，甚至放弃抵抗，期待狐狸完全插进来，干脆利落。

狐狸渐渐减小幅度，抬头舔了舔堂本光一的脸颊，随即含住他的下唇，轻声说，“我的名字，是，扣酱。”

扣酱？堂本光一品味着这个名字，有点熟悉又无法深入思考，他不知道自己的身体怎么了，虽然泡在水里却没有实感，反而像是赤裸地被柔软的云朵包围，浑身酥软无力，小腹部仿佛生出一团温热的火，不紧不慢地烤着自己的五脏六腑，心痒难耐。

狐狸扣酱看着堂本光一情动的样子，害羞地红了耳朵。毕竟狐狸的分身都会分泌出催情成分、顺便充当润滑的体液，但对方必须是对自己有所欲求才可生效，哪怕是一点点，都可以被无限放大。

见堂本光一也渐渐进入状态，狐狸扣酱安心地进入状态，一鼓作气把分身全部插进光一的后穴，好像感受到了身体深处心脏律动。

堂本光一顿时觉着自己的身体被填满了，体内的火团变成了温泉，洗涤过自己的每一寸骨肉，酥酥麻麻，舒爽极了，甚至渴望更多。他主动上下摆动身体，让狐狸扣酱的分身在自己体内滑动摩擦，找寻ero本里那能让自己登上顶峰的一点。

扣酱把浴缸放了一部分水，把光一半躺倒放在靠座上，抬起他的两条腿架在自己的肩膀上，扶着光一的臂膀，以自己的双脚双手为支点，把分身全部抽出来，再快速捅回去，来来回回，伴着水流的流动，咕叽咕叽噗呲噗呲声音回荡在整个浴室，狐狸扣酱觉得少了点什么，才注意到光一死死捂住自己的嘴巴，忍住了呻吟声。狐狸扣酱下身不停滴冲撞对方下面的小嘴巴，头也慢慢靠近上面的这张嘴，暧昧地吻在光一捂住嘴的手上。  
感受到手背的温度，光一羞涩地抽回了双手，却被趁机咬住下唇。“papa，为什么不叫我的名字呢？”光一惊恐地看着面前和自己十分相似的脸，难以置信地。  
光一绷紧了身体，夹得扣酱停止了下面的进出，专心进攻上面。扣酱把光一的唇含进口中，用舌头舔过内侧和齿龈，引得光一一阵发抖。  
狐狸扣酱不想再闹下去，放开他的唇，一一对应扣住光一的双手，加大了下身挺进拔出的速度，终于得到了他想听到的呻吟声，甚至夹杂了些微哭喊。  
“啊~啊啊...哈啊~扣酱...”  
“为什么...哈啊~说...哈...papa...嗯~”  
“扣酱哈~啊~再快一点...啊！！”

狐狸扣酱深埋在光一肠道深处，耸动了几下胯部，把自己的体液深深种在了对方体内。

“哈啊...嗯啊....扣酱..？嗯....”光一脱力地敞开双腿，瘫在浴缸里，慢慢睡去。狐狸扣酱倒是来了精神，把他抱出浴室，擦干放在卧房床上，顺变帮忙整理了这个工作狂乱乱的家。然后回到卧室躺在堂本光一身边，看着这张脸，也逐渐进入梦乡。


End file.
